Over the last few years there has been a big push for the recycling of different items such as plastic, glass and even metal type containers. In fact, very recently special outdoor boxes have been built into which these types of containers are loaded and to be picked up on specific days of the week for recycling purposes. However, most people don't have the time on every occasion to load a recyclable container into these outdoor boxes and therefore, many recyclable containers are simply thrown into a garbage bag. Typically, these garbage bags are mounted in a square like frame on the inside of a kitchen cupboard door with the upper edges of the garbage bag being folded down over the frame. Often times the weight in the bag will pull it completely off of the frame since there is no positive interlock between the bag and the frame.